valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1 6
| Series = Bloodshot Rising Spirit | Volume = 1 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation New story arc! “A GUY NAMED RAY,” Part 1. Two of the leaders of the Bloodshot team find themselves on thin ice with their bosses at Project Rising Spirit. With little left to lose, they decide to take down PRS—and they have just the perfect weapon to use! Writers Eliot Rahal (QUANTUM AND WOODY!) and Kevin Grevioux (Underworld) continue to declassify Bloodshot’s origin in this action-packed series, featuring the return of Valiant artist Rags Morales (GEOMANCER, Action Comics)! A Guy Named Ray, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * X-Tol/Extol ** ** Tim Villains: * Georgie and his gang * ** ** ** ** Colonel "Gavin" Daube ** Doctor Murphy Other Characters: * Bert }} * * * Gardonni * * ** Roger * Officer Dolan's wife and daughter * ** Locations: * ** Asia *** United Arab Emirates **** Dubai ** ** Europe *** Ireland ** *** Mexico *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** Juan's Diner * Items: * ** Memory engrams *** Officer Michael Dolan *** Major Michael Green *** Jake Huang *** Unnamed identity; working with the ATF *** Richard Tate Vehicles: * Credits (story & script), (story) * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), ©, & (Pre-Order), & (OPCC) * Editors: (assistant), (senior) * Senior Editorial Editor: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Bloodshot Rising Spirit #6 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Cover C * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, inks, colors, and lettered final for page 3 * Bloodshot Rising Spirit #6 Commentary by writer Eliot Rahal (2 pages) ** over art progress (inks-to-colors) for pages 8 and 20 * Memory Board - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** Blind Spot ** Scrub Hub ** Alley Gat ** Aghastronaut ** Fight Nightmare ** Assault and Pepper Spray * Setting the Scene with assistant editor Drew Baumgartner (1 page) ** Commentary on page 1 Notes * Gavin vs. Nigel: Writer Eliot Rahal confused the first names of Director "Nigel" Cormac and Colonel "Gavin" Daube. In previous issues Director Cormac's first name was always Gavin. * Amber and Chester's last names are revealed in the extra material of the Pre-Order Edition. * The number on Richard Tate's orange prison uniform is "OU812" which is the title of 's eighth studio album, , that is pronounced "Oh You Ate One Too". The scene is supposed to take place in 1985 or shortly thereafter. The album was released in 1988. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSRS 006 COVER-A MASSAFERA.jpg|'Cover A' by Felipe Massafera BSRS 006 COVER-B TEXEIRA.jpg|'Cover B' by Mark Texeira & Diego Rodriguez BSRS 006 COVER-C HASPIEL.jpg|'Cover C' by Dean Haspiel BSRS 006 PRE-ORDER LASHLEY.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ken Lashley & Ulises Arreola BSRS 006 VARIANT-OPCC LAYTON.jpg|'Orlando Park Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Bob Layton & Paul Mounts Textless Cover Art BSRS 006 VARIANT-OPCC LAYTON-TL.jpg|'Orlando Park Comic Con Exclusive Cover Textless' by Bob Layton & Paul Mounts Preview BSRS 006 001.jpg BSRS 006 002.jpg BSRS 006 003.jpg BSRS 006 004.jpg BSRS 006 005.jpg Related References External links